


Assorted fanfics of various lengths and quality

by Shadeslayer474



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadeslayer474/pseuds/Shadeslayer474
Summary: Disclaimer! I don’t own these I’m just recommending them to you.A lot of my hero academia fanfics that range all the way from smutty to wholesome
Comments: 1





	Assorted fanfics of various lengths and quality

Apertum Mortum  
Shadow dance  
Genius by the devils angel  
The pity of a villain by forgotten_stars  
No one left behind by CosmicAce  
Unwilling sinner by StoneLiam  
Useless by starlight_dreaming  
Switched at quirks by bluelove22  
Adaptive quirk by skylerskyhigh and tereox_x  
Virtual reality by Est_LiBe  
Heir to the throne by green_lighting  
Quirk:incubus by angeliadark  
Drowning in fire by crossthecrossedperson  
Hero to the bone by flickering ideas  
Izuku mercury by 3008  
State of mind by guardianoftheloaf  
Regenerate,fate by jellofello  
Shadow and flame by dominuslucario  
Once a hero by SimplyKaren  
Yūrei no eiyū by fandommaniac22  
Heavens eye by trainer Jayden  
HACK by Hypnos  
Burn, baby burn by e1ana  
A little luck from a black cat vigilante by Kelbel1812  
Izuku, the next symbol of peace by Drakonite227  
Ascendant by Gentrychild  
Sins of the father by lordminast  
Clone hero: replica by jdhodson  
Luck of the draw by dvd181  
One punch deku by NPGamer11  
Atlas the titanic hero by greed720  
Okay, so the thing is, this may be a long title but hear me out, its- by MOTHERFUDGER  
The spectacular deku by 1kami1up  
Phantom, the assassin hero by myopcharacte  
Emerald flare by DekuEAM  
Izuku the god by kampfschwein99  
Omni hero by likeable_obsessions  
They call me useless they call you a villain by momokolove  
My vampire academia rewrite by thebigdeku  
Float like a moth sting like a bee by norjeajac  
Time slip by skylerskyhigh and tereox_x  
A completely random quirk by emperornefarious1  
Viridescent by darkfire1220  
Leviathan by rest_in_rip  
Beast mode by hugh_jainus  
Level up! By yojimbra  
In the court of the verdant hero by kobeniku  
Midoriyas bizarre adventure by godamonggods  
The power of five by tacmaster8  
He lied by dr_i_know_all  
Flare signal by achievingelysium  
Redo by bunny7799  
Izuku the prototype by sonnie celanna  
Zero the symbol of change or better known as izuku midoriya by myopcharacter welp here we go again  
My hero academia:symbiosis by thetruekingofwinter  
Feral by moonpaw17  
Born to run by ijustwanttowriteagoodstory  
Deku the augmented hero by delusional777  
Toku no hero academia by tokusatsu Universe-KHM  
Force for good by jojoflow  
Blood for the blood god by ryujinmaou  
Switch by dante_morgan  
The devil of ua by saiyanwarrior200  
Verdant revolution by karrahazetail  
The Norse hero: fenrir by goldengecko  
Midoriya izuku dragon rider by tireddiver  
The itsy bitsy deku by jackyboi147  
A fresh start by werekoalapl  
Spacetime anomaly by gengxin  
What does it mean to be worthy by cyguslorman  
The Nexus Hero by glitchcrafter  
Pillars by naowat  
Son of thunder by isi1dur and lordnairvehlius  
Marlstrom by guardianoftheloaf  
The gem hero:deku by slayer76  
In the bone by ghostwriter789  
Pro hero: metal bat by Phantos god of horrors  
Seeing red by inferno9th  
Deku: the telekinetic hero by sremiehzla  
Arcane armory alexandriteaphelion, kittycatinblue and mook_cornerhold  
The one above it all by atanti_682  
One fur all by kimono  
What’s in a quirk by Dragoneel22  
Catch me, for I am falling by somethingcreative05  
Voodoo doll by LunaX  
The gamer hero deku by chemical_magecraft  
Apparition by A_bloody_nonbinary_in_the_woods  
Huperleminous by dooben  
It’s spelled trader not traitor by jackoboltrades  
Son of all might by guitarhero909  
Spite is a pretty good motivator by yellowio_o  
It’s (not) ok by darkwhitepebble  
Captain deku by ghost509  
The kaiju hero: Titan monarch by treekiller  
Deku’s the world by heretoimagine  
Quirksmith by jarrus  
A glimpse into the future by kezzramania  
Medusa’s gaze by cantstopthework  
Typhon: Genesis by ezallamir  
When you don’t have your own quirk use someone else’s by sippisoapsweepi  
Suppression by unreal_jellybean  
Light of the world by monkeyknight  
Undivided by thetruecommander  
One for one by revion07  
Float like a moth, sting like a bee by norjeajac  
Of quiet birds in circled flight by blackblood1872  
Frozen time by roy D Harper  
Worm for all by Shinsomnia  
Izuku’s world by theworldismine4t6  
Trust me by Syber_Slash  
My quirk is one gun, zero fucks by tired_and_over_caffinated  
Silver spoon by untalentedwriter  
Open heart, empty chest by theallknowingowl  
They say your quirk suits your body, I must be in the wrong one by floriche  
Rise to the top by krumblekitty  
There are birds in my lungs by aetherbliss  
My name is shimura by nyarlathotep0307  
How quirky by cottagecorevampires  
Hindsight is everything by one last failure  
Thunderstruck by Raey_Parker  
You and what army by feels the whale (miscellea)  
Omniscience by onelittlebirdiesittingonthesill  
Stains will keeps pushing by Zy_Khrymzynn  
Thirty Trillion Cells, Eleven Systems, One Body by norjeajac  
Overwhelmed by fandomcrasher  
Setting hearts aflame by delph_causes_pandonium  
In a flash of lightning by blackenergy666  
The greatest achievement by Tsunochizu  
My flerken academia by magicmarshharrier  
Mistaken monster by skylerskyhigh and tereox_X  
Legacy by whiteleopard1124


End file.
